Unique future
by frm93
Summary: Wade tells Mercedes, Kurt, and Blaine a secret.


"Mercedes, Kurt, Blaine? I need to talk to you," Wade said as he approached the trio.

Mercedes looked at Kurt and Blaine before answering. "Sure. Take a seat."

"Thank you," Wade said as he sat down. "This is going to sound crazy, but you have to believe that it is true."

Wade looked at each of the three in front of him before continuing. "I'm from the future."

Mercedes and Kurt looked at each other knowingly while Blaine laughed.

"You can't be serious," Blaine said.

Blaine glanced at Kurt and frowned.

"Blaine, I think he is telling the truth," Kurt said.

"Just like Sugar," Mercedes said quietly.

"What do you mean 'just like Sugar'?" Blaine asked angrily getting out of his chair. "This is ridiculous."  
"Blaine, wait," Kurt pleaded as he grabbed Blaine's hand. "Let me explain."  
"Please do," Blaine said sitting back down.

"Brittany wasn't supposed to tell anyone but she told the whole Glee club before you transferred schools. Sugar had told Brittany and Santana that she was their child from the future. She was sent back to make sure that some argument never happened," Kurt explained.

Blaine sat very still while taking in this new information.

"Is Sugar the only one?" Blaine asked.

"We thought so," Mercedes answered. "But I guess now Wade is too."

Wade smiled.

"Yes, I am. Sugar wasn't supposed to tell anyone, but when she told me that she told her parents, I figured I could tell my parents," Wade said as he gestured towards the trio.

"Hold on a second, are you saying that we are your parents?" Blaine asked gesturing to Kurt and himself.

"Well, yes. Mercedes too," Wade replied.

"How is that possible?" Mercedes asked.

"Well, Kurt and Blaine wanted another child and didn't want to go through another adoption agency. So they asked you, Mercedes, to be a surrogate mother and obviously you agreed," Wade explained. "You three did what Rachel's parents did."

Mercedes, Kurt, and Blaine looked at each other with furrowed eyebrows.

"It does make sense," Mercedes said.

"Wait, you said we wanted another child? How many kids do we have?" Kurt asked worriedly.

"Just two. My brother and I," Wade answered.

"Is your brother here too?" Blaine asked.

Wade smiled sadly.

"Yes, but only he can reveal himself to you," Wade replied.

"Can you give us a hint?" Kurt pleaded.

"I guess I could. He has an obsession with the color green. That's all I can tell you," Wade answered.

"I still can't believe that we have a son and he came here from the future," Blaine said. "This is a lot to take in."

Kurt looked at his boyfriend and saw the confusion in his eyes.

"Blaine, if you want we don't have to talk about this now," Kurt said.

"No, I want to be a part of this. Well I guess I am since I'm his father," Blaine smirked.

"I'm his father too. You're not going to be alone in this."  
"And I'm the mom. You have to admit, Kurt, that this is weird," Mercedes said with a laugh.

Mercedes, Kurt, and Blaine nodded their heads in agreement. Wade smiled at his parents. He missed talking to them so much. Even though the three in front of him are his family, it was different.

"Sugar was sent back to help her parents from having an argument. What were you sent back to do?" Mercedes asked Wade.

"I can't tell you until it happens. Because then you will be worried and then the event will happen and I wont be able to stop it," Wade replied.

Kurt, Mercedes, and Blaine nodded their heads in understanding.

"Wade, knowing now that you are my son, I am so proud of you. The confidence and courage you showed when you dressed as Unique for your Regionals and Nationals performances, was outstanding," Kurt said with a huge grin and pride gleaming in his eyes.

"I am overjoyed to find out that I am your father. I couldn't ask for a better son," Blaine said as he got out of his chair.

Blaine opened his arms and Wade stood up and hugged the younger version of his father. Kurt stood up and hugged Wade as well. Mercedes couldn't help herself. She too hugged Wade.

"We have one crazy family," Mercedes said.

**A/N: This was just a silly one-shot I had stuck in my head. There are a few things I mentioned that I might do spin-off one-shots of. Hope you like my crazy little one-shot! :)**


End file.
